


Love's to Blame

by persephone20



Series: musings of TVD season six [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/persephone20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unpacking Damon's thoughts during that end scene of 6X07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's to Blame

_"I love you, Elena. Enough to let you go."_

This was it. This was what he'd spent the whole night pushing away from. From the moment he dragged her away from her date--hah, what date? He was a scrawny boy--to the moment they shared shots over the bar. From the second she suggested trying to push past the Compulsion to get her memories back and he had jumped on it like a frat boy at a kegger. 

_"It started to rain," Elena said. "And then what?"_

Several answers cross through his mind. The truth. Their eternity. A shrug and a light hearted remark. But he'd learned a couple of things over the last two years. Elena had taught him how to not be selfish and damned if this wasn't the proof of it now. 

"It got cold and muddy," he said heavily, his voice painting a world of pain. "You were miserable so we got into the car... and we drove home."

He knew he was lying, and he was willing to bet that she--even with her Compelled away memories--she knew it too. 

Didn't matter. She was about to say something, to call him on his lie, to ask him further clarification. Damon stopped her before she could say anything else. He knew that if even one word past through those perfect lips of hers then it would undo all his good intentions. He'd watched her walk over the border of Mystic Falls tonight. The Do-Not-Pass-Go, Do-Not-Collect-$200 border. For _him_. He _never_ wanted to see _anything_ like that again. And if this was the price he had to pay...

He heard her leave. He heard her turn around slowly, open the door, and then start to walk down the drive. Away from him. Damon held himself strong for a while, then he turned around and faced out the window that looked onto the driveway. Anything... anything to allow himself one last glimpse of her. How was he ever going to let her go...? 

Once she was gone, her car driving the ten minutes back to campus, he wished for Stefan. Stefan who was god knows where right now but certainly not here with him, not offering him a drink and telling him how in the hell someone was supposed to get over Elena Gilbert.


End file.
